


Heavy Dirty Soul

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Sometimes the outsider is just the person you find you needed all your life.





	Heavy Dirty Soul

**Author's Note:**

> a. So As so many people know by now, I am not JK Rowling.... at least last time I checked I wasn't collecting checks from scholastic.... xD. So I mean I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters...Just so we are clear. 
> 
> b. So many places I have seen Alecto written with black hair...but I kinda wanted to be a bit different and I envisioned her with a bit of cherry red hair after seeing pictures of the actress who played her in the movies. 
> 
> c. As for Dolohov his last name is of Russian origin however his first name has orgins from France or Czech, so I decided he was going to be from The Czech Republic but at this current time of my story it was still apart of Czechoslovakia. During WWII the Czech part was under the influence of the German Armies. While this story takes place right at the height of the First Wizarding war in the 1970's The history of the country is vital to know as it plays a part in why he is now in Europe. For anyone who did not know it was not until 1993 that the country was split up into two separate countries. He is also described as having dark hair I am keeping that to form. 
> 
> d. This will have 2 parts. 
> 
> e.. There was absolutely no beta for this what so ever...read at your own risk. xD

Alectos father had brought her to one of the meetings with the Dark Lord, and her brother was being so overbearing she could not take it anymore. “Back up Amycus, you do not have to keep watch over me, we are not 5 years old anymore.” Amycus kept telling her it was that cherry red hair of hers that had everyone staring at her, but she knew that at least one of these ‘Death Eaters’ as they called themselves would end up fancying her, or at least she had to try. Maybe if she had a chance to talk to them, she could somehow find a way to get her father to revoke the marriage contract with the mcnair family.

It had been three weeks straight that she ended up attending these ‘reveals’ as the Dark Lord called them.  Her father explained to her that because of his failed attempt to take out the Order, she was now being forced to carry on with the infamous dark mark.  She had one week to take it otherwise she would face the consequences. 

As she sat at the table she noticed a new man sitting next to amycus. His hair was dark like an oreo, and his eyes were as bright as the blue sky.  He pierced her with just his stare. She found her eyes wandering to him several times during the Dark Lords speech. She eventually looked away, but she had tuned the Dark Lord out with thoughts on the new man who now was seated at the table. 

After the meeting her brother pulled her aside “Ali, you know you need to pay attention to the Dark Lord during these meetings. You are about to take the mark, he may be lenient on you now, but once you have this the slightest hint of a wandering eye and your punishment will be much more harsher than what father dishes out on a bad day.”  He said pointing to his Dark Mark on his arm. 

She rolled her eyes and reminded him “I am fine Amycus. Now who is this?” her eyebrows furrowed together and nodded to the new guy.    
  
Sticking his hand out to take hers, he said “Dolohov” kissing the back of her hand “Antonin, and who are you might I ask?”     
  
“Well I am his sister. Alecto, but most people call me Ali.” She smiled at the gesture and then continued. “That is a name I am unfamiliar with, where are you from?”    
  
“I am originally from Czechoslovakia, however during the Muggle WWII the part I lived in was taken over by the Germans, so my family moved here. I have spent my last year there trying to track down my family and get our remaining possessions.”  Turning to Amycus he said “You did not tell me your sister had hair as dark as a cherry.”    


Alecto looked at him sideways. “Well to be honest she actually never came up so I did not think talking about her at this point was worth it. Besides she's already claimed by mcnair.” 

Antonin had tuned him out at this point and found himself saying "not for long" to no one in particular.

  
  



End file.
